winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
More Secrets From the Past
This is the fifth episode of season-1 of the Golden Girls Club Plot "I'm Glad That Ms.F is ok" Said Janelle."yeah!" Said Uber.Then, with the other girls, Uber and Janelle left for spell training class. "Line up please. No talking." Ordered Grizelda. "Ok.Girls.Today we will practice tartgeting. use your atttack on these puppets. The puppets will move all over the place. Knock each one down by attacking on the middle of the target.Ready?" said Faragonda."ready" said the girls."Liliana, you go first." Faragonda said. Liliana made a heart shaped attack on her hand and threw it at one puppet.The attack hit perfectly. Liliana's other attacks went well too. "Janelle." said Faragonda. Janelle gulped and concentrated. She went into winx form and formed a bright light. she attacked the puppets. It worked fine. But on the last one, Janelle lost concentration and missed."Next up.Uber" said faragonda. The girls did well. Some were worse then Janelle. "That's the first exersize" said prof.iris. "what is the next one" Asked the girls."defense.I will attack and you will have to use a defense attack to prevent it from hitting." Said prof.iris. Heather used shark force. Lily(Liliana) used Magical heart. Iva used Lovely potion barrier. Emily used boredome bouncer. Uber used Light reflector.Sophie used Solid Charm. When janelle;s turn came she gulped. Prof.iris attacked."stone of a star" She said."Ok class. Now, Today you can start break. a week of no alfea studies." Announced faragonda. "Yippy!I cant wait to get home!" Said Uber. She finished packing. Janelle smiled and led her little sister to the alfea grounds.She used a teleporting spell. "Home! This is home!" cried Uber. she ran around Janelle. Janelle laughed. The girls headed towards home. When they headed home, their mother got a shock. She hugged them and asked about alfea and the spirits. The girls told about alfea, then the spirits. "I'm glad you got their npowers out" remarked their mother and smiled."us too"Said Janelle and Uber."Mom!were is dad?" said Janelle."that's the bad news. he's extremly i;l.The doctor says he will not live" said their mom."you are kidding!"Uber cried.Their mom stood still. The girls nearly fainted.Will their father die? "ugh.Were are we?" Groaned Vermilia."Our...Our powers" Cried Hypoly."They are drained out". Sparini said."I cant believe that Evcel ditched us" Vermilia said."Nope. here is some Braclets. They give you a transformation called gloomiz." Said Evcel, Suddenly, Behing them."Evcel!But is'nt it Gloomix?" Asked Sparini."This is much more stronger. now girls." Said Evcel. "Lets go and destroy Janelle and Uber!" Finished The Draix. "I hope Daddy is fine"Uber mumbled. "Me too" said Janelle."Mom, can you teel us more about Darrel?" asked uber."OK.Lets see..." Their mother (name:Alice) sat down. "Once, In the land of Bituin, Darell grew up. When she was small, she was known to have a power. The spirits stole her once, but could not take the powers out. So they gave up.Your sister, in the age of tewelve, was the first ever fairy to earn elementix.her element is air like yours.Soon Darrell was suppoused to be queen, But that night, She passed away. Her spirit still lives." Alice said. "her spirits still lives" imitated Vermilia, Who was listening out side. "break in" Ordered Evcel. The spirits charged in."Look who's here" Said Sparini. Hpoly laughes."The draix!Magic unitix!" The girls said. Alice walks in and sees the spirits and her daughters. "Hah!Old ms.Alice. Magical faint" vermilia said and Alice fainted. "Uber and Janelle converegence.MAGICAL BRIGHTS!" The attack kit and sent the draiz out."VICtORy" Yelled the girls. "MOM?Are you OK?" Cried uber when Alice woke up."of course. Now, lets go and take a rest" Said Alice, as if nothing has happened. But Janelle could tell that she was worried. janelle also could tell that she could reveal more secrets from the past. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Golden girls club